Maximum Mika: The new bird
by Leah the Lioness
Summary: Mika was just a normal 15 year old girl. That is, until a group of wolf freaks attack her and bring her to a secret laboratory in Death Valley. There she meets a mysterious group of Bird-Human kids who turn out to be the key to Mika's survival. Over time, Mika experiences changes that could change her normal life forever. Enter Maximum Mika.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! I am so happy to be writing for you all! I hope you enjoy it! This is my frst Fan Fic for Maximum Ride and I'm so excited! Once again, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

Whatever you do, you have to promise me that no one else reads this. Seriously. My life depends on it. I shouldn't even be telling you this tale, but _you need know._ The events in this story are totally true. They follow the adventures of me and a bunch of mutant kids. I am Mika. I am the victim. But I am also the champion. Here is my story.

* * *

**That was the prolouge as you can very well see. The next chapter will be real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back for some more fun! Ugh, I wsh I could put in a pic. I just got on here today, tho... Until then, I am a faceless being. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, do you think you passed that final in Mr. Ross' class?" Liz asked me nervously, for she knew she had failed. I shrugged. "Possibly." I said. I was pretty sure of myself when it came to reading. I loved to read. It's like breathing to me, except with your eyes. We were walking to Liz's house after school. She always dragged me there. She was a good kid, but sometimes she can be a bit...much. Finally we reached her California beach home. She thanked me and I was on my way to my own home. I never really was afraid when I walked home, but today, something was different.

The air seemed really cold for early summer. I hugged myself to keep warm. The wind whistled through the trees, an eerie sound came through them. It was kind of creepy. I began to speed up my walk, getting a little scared. Then I got this weird feeling that I was being watched. _Really closely_. "Who's There?" I called out. I looked around me, hoping I wasn't going crazy. There was no response, so maybe it was just me. Maybe. I kept walking until I got home. I let out a breath of relief when I got to the front door. I entered my house, thrilled to no longer be in the creepy outdoors. I stopped by the kitchen to make myself a snack. The house seemed strangely quiet. Normally, I would have to put in my music to drown out the noise. Now, all was silent.

Except the T.V. in the family room. That was no big surprise. Dad always left the T.V. on when he left for work. But where was Mom? And my brother, Dave? I decided that they went to the store and left it at that. Snack in my hand, I made my way to my room upstairs. Something was definitely up. I could hear a little thumping noise then a crash from inside. By now, I was a little more than frightened. My first thought was to run, but being me, I swung the door open.

I guess I crashed a little party. As soon as I opened the door, I saw what looked like male models in my_ bedroom._ On a good day, I would have been thrilled. But this wasn't a good day. "Who the hell are you?!" I shrieked, dropping the snack out onto the floor. "Get out of my room!" Instead of skedaddling, one of the men stood up and gave me a once over. "Well hello, there." The creep purred. His equally creepy buddies began to snigger wickedly. "I've been looking for you." I stepped back, fear taking over my body. Soon, Creep and Co. began to come after me.

And that of course, is when I ran. I bolted down the stairs and out the door. _What is this? Why...?_ I could hear the main creep barking orders to his crew. I prayed to every God I knew that he wouldn't tell them to split up. I ran into the woods, where the trees were thick and it was dark. I reached a little spot where I was alone. I frantically grabbed my phone and dialed my Mom. No signal. I tried 911. No one would answer. I began to cry. _God why? WHY?!_

"Aw, you poor thing." The guy said, standing over me, an evil smile on his face. I tried to move away but another one had blocked my path. I was surrounded. Surrounded by these creeps. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The man said calmly. I spat on his shoes. "Piece of dirt!" I cursed. The man sighed and looked around at his friends. "Okay, then." Then the impossible occurred. The men began to... change into..._wolf men? _It was horrible to watch. I stared in terror as the men's handsome faces twisted and morphed into those of wolves: Hairy snouts, yellow fangs, the whole package. One grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I screamed in pain and fear. "_What do you want with me?!"_

The man- wolf-dude laughed and kicked me harshly. I coughed, feeling way beyond frightened. "You, Mika, are very important to us._ Trust me._" Then someone thumped my head and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of cold metal on my cheek. I opened one blurry eye and realized I wasn't at home. I sat up quickly but banged my head on a metallic ceiling. Had I grown? Was this like _Alice in Wonderland?_ Then, the smell of antiseptic cleaner overwhelmed my nose. It was exactly the type of stuff they used in hospitals. I looked down at my clothes. They were replaced with a plain white hospital gown. But it looked like it had been worn a few times and never washed. I felt around me blindly, trying to get a feel of my surroundings. Last time I checked, I'm usually not surrounded by _metal bars._

I cried out in fear and tried to find a lock to pick open. "Hello?!" I yelled desperately. "Someone get me out of here, please!" I yelled and threw a big hissy fit to get some attention. I got it. But not the kind I wanted. "Hey! Shut up!" A rude voice shouted at me. I looked to my right. "Who...?" I asked.

"You're gonna get us all killed if you keep that squealing up." I raised an eyebrow. The nerve of this guy! I'm scared and this jerk is telling me I squeal like a pig? Jerk.

"What's your name, anyway?" Mr. Jerkenstein asked.

"Mika." I said tightly. "You?" I could hear the guy chuckle. "You don't need to know yet." I rolled my eyes. Figures. Give the man what he wants and he nips you in your butt. Men.

* * *

"Hey! Get up! Now!" I jolted awake, hitting my head on the cage ceiling again. "Ow..." Big beefy hands grabbed my skinny arms and yanked my out of my cage. A man who looked like he ate some Steroids for breakfast hoisted my up on my feet with unnecessary force. "Hey, watch it! I am capable of walking, you know!" The men ignored me and pushed me down the hall. I looked from side to side in horror. I saw rows and rows and columns and columns of cages. All filled with what looked like..._kids._ Little kids, too. Where the hell was I? I was thrown into an enormous operating room. My heart was beating with ludicrous warp speed. No. What are they gonna...

Doctors clambered into the room and one threw me on the operating bed. I fought and kicked and bit, but they clamped my arms and legs so I couldn't move. I was powerless. I began to cry. I was so scared. I wanted to see my mom and dad and even my brother. The lead doctor stepped over me and held a gas mask over my face, an evil grin on his face. "_You can't do this!_" I screamed. _"This is inhumane! I saw what you did to those kids! They're only CHILDREN!" _The Doctor just laughed. "No, child. They are helping us achieve our goals. Our plan to make this world better. You, Mika, are going to help" Just as he put the mask on my face there was a moment where I thought _What will my family think when I don't come home? Ever again? _I could do nothing but breathe in the sickly sweet smell of the gas. Then, I was gone.

Probably forever.

* * *

"Iggy!" Max called. Iggy raised his head to the sound of his leader's voice. "Yeah?"

"You see her?" She asked him urgently. "So to speak, yes. She just left. She's on the operating room now. Poor kid."

"Do you think she can help us get out of here?" Max asked Iggy. Iggy shrugged. "Most likely. She's annoying. But something is different about her. I can feel it somehow."

* * *

**1.) Do you Harlem shake, Or Gangnum style?**

**2.) What are your strenghts and weaknesses? I will tell you mine if ya tell me yours. Promise!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! Love you guys!**

* * *

"Hey, you awake?" The voice seemed to come from a million miles away. I managed to peep my eyes open, feeling like my head was a thousand pounds. "Whaddya wan...?" I muttered. "Yay! She's alive!" A girl said happily. "Can you hear me?" Another girl's voice asked me. I nodded heavily. "What happened?" I asked the voices. "Am I dead?"

"No. You're with us. I'm Max. We're not gonna hurt you." I sat up slowly, yet still managed to bang my head on the cage ceiling. I swore loudly, rubbing my head. "I'm Mika. Nice to meet you. Where am I?" I looked around the large room. The doctor people decided to turn on some lights, so I could see around me better. I looked in the cage next to me and saw a tall guy with reddish-blond hair, staring straight ahead into the distance. "You're in the place where dreams come true." He said with mock cheerfullness. "Funny." I said angrily. "Seriously, where the hell am I?"

"The School." The older girl's voice said somewhere above me. I looked up and saw a tall girl with tangled blonde hair and deep brown eyes. I was kind of startled to look at her. "What do you mean, 'School?' I didn't learn squat." The girl slumped her shoulders. "I mean, this is a scientific society that uses genetic experiments, making recombinant life forms." I recoiled in shock. "Wait, they do this on _kids?_" I asked. The guy next to me clapped his hands together rhythmically. "Give the girl a prize." I glared at him. "Shut _up._ Please." He gave me a mean smile. What an asswipe. The girl, I think her name was Max, nodded grimly. "Yep." Then she perked up. "At least they disapprove of animal testing!" The kids around me laughed softly. "When do I get out of here?" I asked Max. Her grin dissapeared immediatly. "That's the tough thing. The only way you get outta here is either file for bail, or wait for the doctors to drive you to suicide." I gasped in horror. So I could never get out of here. I was in this hell forever. "B-but I can't stay here." I said, tearing up. "I have a family and friends to get back here! I have to go home!"

"Look, kid," Sir Smartypants said through my rant. "We all want to leave. But we all know that's impossible. The people here did horrible stuff to us, stuff that can't be undone. The pain that was caused can't be unfelt, horrible memories can't be unseen..." The boy eventually stopped, realizing he was rambling. I stared at him thoughtfully. Man, this place had to be really bad in order to get his bully to get all soft-hearted. It was quiet in our little corner of the prison.

"We don't deserve this..." I said, my voice cracking. Everyone turned their heads towards me. "We're just kids. We have to get out of here." I lifted my head confidently. "And I have an idea!" The younger girl next to Max looked up, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"She asked. I grinned with new confidence. "I know how to get you guys out of here." They looked at each other with uncertainty. "You sure?" Max asked me. I nodded. "Positive! Listen to this!"

* * *

"You jerk! I am not!" I screamed at Iggy. Iggy gave me a nasty sneer. "Are too! You're just like everyone else!" I gasped. "Take that back or I'll beat you silly!" Finally, the warden came in with a billy club. Excellent! "Both of you better shut up, or_ I'll _beat you silly!"

"He started it!" I said, pointing at Iggy. "I don't care who started it!" The warden smashed my cage with the billy club. Just as I thought it would, the lock on my cage broke from the impact. "Damn!" He said. "Yes!" I shouted as I bursted through my cage and somersaulted out. "Hey!" The warden exclaimed in surprise. He loosened his grip on his club. I took this as a perfect opporutunity. I snatched the club out of his hand and swung it at the bully's head, giving it a yucky _thwack!_ When he was down, I smashed at Iggy, Max, and the rest's cages. They climed out and immediatly began making a break for it. Which of course sounded alarms. "Go, go, go ,go!" Max screamed at us. We dashed for the nearest exit. Suddenly, six big, burly rent-a-cops came almost out of nowhere and blocked our path. I skidded to a stop. "Keep going!" Iggy told me. "Are you insane?! They're huge!"

Max smiled at me. "You haven't seen the good stuff yet!" She said. Then the six of them, without any such warning,flipped out their wings. Yes, you read right. Wings. You know, birdie wings. Cute, really. As I stood there in dead shock, the kids skillfully beat the cheese out of the cops, and within minuted, we were outta there. "That was somewhat awesome." I said, still in shock. I looked behind me to see some scientists holding guns, aiming right at us. "Guys!" I shouted. They jumed up into the air casually and soared up into the air. I looked up at them. It was amazing to see. Just ama-

Iggy came down and swept me off my feet and raised me high into the air and away from the evil at the School.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Instead of me asking you a question, do you have one for me? Please review! Love you all! *Blows a kiss to all my readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! You all are the best! I just finished Nevermore last week, and let me tell you, I was not pleased! I mean, ****_what happened?! _****Are they alive? Dead? Where the heck are they? I don't think any questions were answered in the last book. It was like James Pattterson finished Angel, and decided to write the last book of a whole nother series! What gives, man? **

**Sorry about my rant, but it just had to come out. Here's the next chapter. ^^**

* * *

"Let's land there!" Max called out to us, pointing to a nearby cave. The Flock, as I found out they called themselves, complied immediately They banked downwards toward the cave. I held on tightly to Iggy's shirt as we headed straight down. We landed neatly and Iggy set me down. "That was so, so cool!" Nudge-I will never not love that name-said in cheer. She came up to me and gave me a big hug, surprising me. "Thanks, Mika!" She said. I blushed. "It wasn't like I did anything." I said modestly. Gazzy-another interesting name-gawked. "What do you mean? You totally saved our butts! We would have been roadkill if you didn't come up with that awesome plan!" I gave a little smile. I guess I did all that. "How did you get to the School, anyway, Mika?" Iggy asked me, slumping against the cave wall, staring straight ahead. That had to be some weird habit of his. It was creepy. "Well, I was coming home from walking my friend from school and somehow these guys were in my room. They looked like male models, which was fine, but then they advanced on me and turned into these ugly wolf-guys. They hit me in the head and that's how I got there.

The Flock looked at me, well, not Iggy, in troubled concern. "They were in your room?" Angel, the youngest asked, her big blue eyes widening. I nodded grimly. "Yeah. It was the scariest thing I ever experienced." I pushed my long black hair behind my ear, reliving those chilling moments.

"You're pretty." Nudge said out of freaking _nowhere. _I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" I asked in surprise. She looked embarrassed "I-I meant your hair...and your makeup. How do you manage to keep yourself so nice even after all they did to you?" I smiled. "Well, when your mother is a beauty queen, you have to make time for stuff like that." Nudge's eyes lit up brightly. Max shook her head, amused. "It would seem you have made a new friend, Mika." Everyone laughed. my eyes taveled back to Iggy, who was still staring into space. "Okay, what is wrong with you?" I asked him. He looked up at me, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked me, genuinely confused. "Why do you keep staring out like that? It's so weird! It's like your're blind or something!" It was quiet in the cave and Iggy gave me a sad smile. It took me a while to realize it, but then it hit me. He _was_ blind. Well,I felt like a huge jerk. "The scientists experimented on my eyes when I was little. I'm permanently blind now." Iggy explained. I frowned. Those guys were horrible, blinding someone for some crap that probably would never work. It made me wanna scream.

"Max?" Angel asked in a quiet voice. Max turned to her and smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Where are we going now?" She asked. Max's eyebrows knit together. "That's a good question." She said. She looked to me. "Where did you say you were from, again?" She asked me.

"L.A." I said simply. Max grinned. "Good. L.A. it is." I recoiled in shock. "Wait, what-?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll be back tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long! You know that this girl needs a lot of thinkin' time to make this good for you guys! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Wow!" Nudge gushed as the flock and I walked through the busy streets of Los Angeles. I smiled proudly, enjoying the familiar sights, sounds and smells. We stopped by a hot dog vendor and got our fill. "Man, L.A. has the best hot dogs I ever tasted!" Gazzy said, working on his fourth hot dog. I looked down at my half eaten, first one. "How can you eat so much?" I asked him. Gazzy looked up at me and smile, a little pickle relish on his cheek. "Since we're part bird, we have different digestive systems and our breathing is different, too." I nodded in understanding. "That's real cool. The fact that you guys are like, part bird. It's awesome." I said in amazement.

Iggy frowned next to me. "Yeah, it was cool. Until it got painful." He said bitterly. I shut up quickly and took another bite of my hot dog. I guess my little comment anbout his blindness still ticked him off. I was really sorry about that, but I guess he didn't see that.

Er...so to speak.

"Hey, Mika," Fang said. Those were probably the first words he had ever uttered since I met him. "Who's that?" He pointed to a boy in a newspaper boy outfit, passing todays paper out to the public.

"BREAKING NEWS!" He called out. "CATCH THE LOS ANGELES MURDER CLUB!" I bristled. "Oh, no..." I murmered. "A murder club? In L.A.? This could get real bad, real fast."

"Mybe it's the school?" Angel offered. "Maybe the police caught them." We all nodded, but we were still a little thrown. "I'll go see what this is all about." I said. I told the Flock to stay where they were, and went to the paper boy. He grinned at me and handed me a paper. "Did you see this?" He asked me in shock. "I don't know the suspects yet, but they said it was brual." I looked down at the front page of the paper.

And screamed. Under the headline was a picture.

A picture of me. And the Flock. The headline above our pictures said:

_**Wanted Dead Or Alive! The Los Angeles Murder Club!**_

_**Killers of innocent children under the age of seven!**_

_**$100.000 prize!**_

I gasped and dropped the paper, slowly backing away from the newstand. The newsboy looked up at me in horror. "Oh...My...God..." He pointed a shaky finger at me, his eyes widened in terror. "You're a-a-a-a murderer!" He cried out. I held up my hands to calm him down, but he was on a roll. He looked over my shoulder at the Flock coming towards us. "All of you...You killed those kids!"

"NO!" I shouted, beyond hurt. "I-I don't understand! We've been framed!" Fang came up behind the newsboy and ripped the paper out of his hands. Max, Nudge and Gazzy huddled around him to look. Each one, (Not Fang, though. That guy's like stone.) had looks of shock come across their faces. "Are you serious?!" Max cried.

"We didn't do this!" Nudge said. We had very little time to protest.

"THERE!" Said a voice. I whipped my head around, seeing a couple point at us. I felt like screaming as people began snapping pictures. "I bet they're planning to hurt that newsboy!" An old lady accused.

A siren blared behind us and three police cars rolled in. They came out, guns pointed at us. "Freeze!" They ordered. "Put your hands where we can see 'em!" I slowly raised my hands up over my head. They edged closer to us, guns never losing their aim. I heard Angel gasp and Nudge nudged (I love that) My ribs with her elbow. Her eyes were fixed on the cops. Mainly their faces. I gasped.

The cops had horribly beautiful faces.

Like male models.

"Oh, no, _no." _Nudge groaned in frustration. "We've just been arrested by Erasers."

"Irony overload!" Iggy said all sing-songy.

I never wanted to beat his ass more than I didi at that moment.

* * *

**Thank you for being so patient with me! It's not easy writing two stories at once! Here are my questions for you!**

**1.) Would you rather date Iggy, or Gazzy? (Yeah, I asked that.)**

**2.) Coke or Pepsi?**

**3.) Which Max book was your favorite?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM ALIVE! So sorry for this horrid wait, but luckily, I was able to write all of the FanFic on my handy notebook! Well, enough dilly-dally! Lets get on with it!**

* * *

"Erasers," I growled under my breath. One met my eyes and gave me a slight smirk and raised the gun so it aimed at my head. I gulped down a huge lump in my throat. I _really, really _didn't want to go through with all that pain from the School again. I felt my eyes heat up with pissed off tears. The Eraser with the gun took hold of my hands. I wasn't about to let this happen. Not again.

I swiftly kicked the cop in the shins. He cried out in surprise and crumpled to the ground. I grabbed his gun and used it to club the Eraser on the head, knocking him out.

After that, it was on like Donkey Kong. The Eraser cops lunged at us and the Flock leaped into action. Iggy pushed me back and covered me. I watched as he expertly punched and kicked and chopped any Eraser that came his way. For a blind guy, he was a ridiculously great fighter. I shook my head. I had to get out of here. All this group had gotten me was a murder conviction. I slunk away from the group and ran as fast as I could. I heard a man yell out "One of 'em's getting away!" Snitch much?

I heard footsteps pounding after me, quickly gaining on me. I didn't dare look back. I had to keep running. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I whipped my head around and gasped. Instead of an ugly Eraser's Wolfy face, there was Nudge's bright, kind face. "What are you doing? Go back!" Nudge looked a tad bashful. "I-I saw you running, and I was worried you know? So I went and followed you and I tried to catch up to you but you ran so I ran faster-" I clapped my hand over Nudge's mouth to shut her up. She was a nice girl, but seriously.

"Yo," a voice said from behind us. Nudge and I jumped and spun around. Iggy stood in front of us, his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed expression on his face. "What the Hell were you thinking, running off like that?" I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. I had to admit, it was stupid to run off. I had like, zero fighting experience, and here I was, with a fake murder on my hands,running away to fend for myself. I might as well had been one of those animals on a hunters wall. I felt a huge wave of guilt rush over me.

"Oh, don't be so rude, Iggy." Nudge said, patting my shoulder. "Mika was just doing what she thought was best." I grinned a little as Iggy huffed.

Then suddenly, his face turned frozen and he cocked his head to one side. "Um...what is he-"

"Shhh!" Nudge hissed. "Whenever he does that, something's up." I nodded with confusion. Why would a blind guy think something was "up"?

"What's wrong?" Nudge whispered. Iggy held up his hand and scrunched up his face in concentration. "It shouldn't be...but it sounds like...like..."

"_Boo._"

Suddenly, Iggy, Nudge, and I were thrown to the ground. Four fake cops standing over us with wicked fanged smiles on their handsome faces. The biggest one took his nightstick and clubbed each of us in the head, knocking us out cold.

* * *

I woke up at a table in a cold, brightly lit room. The blinding light seated my eyes. "Nnnnnn..." I groaned. I sat up in the chair I was in and looked around me. Nudge was on my left, Nudge was on my left, shaking her head, making her dark brown curls bounce. Iggy was still hunched over, his eyes closed tight.

"Nudge...?" I whispered. She turned her head and gave me the faintest smile. She was definitely a fighter. "Hi, Mikey," she whispered back. She frowned when she saw Iggy. "Is he..."

"No." I said. "He's not, he's fine." It was weird. I'd only known the Flock for a day and already I was feeling this...connection with them. Especially Iggy. I don't know what it was, but something about him...I didn't _like _him. But I sure didn't hate him either. This stupid paragraph brought to you by Mika the Hippie.

suddenly, the door to our little solitary confinement swung open. An Eraser came in, followed by two whitecoats, each carrying two plates with fancy covers on them. We're they gonna feed us? Pretty unlikely, I mean, "Hey, prisoners! How would you like some prime rib, with five star mashed potatoes accommodated with a fine wine?" Didn't sound so probable. The Eraser walked up to Iggy, his eyes still closed. "WAKE UP, LAZY ASS!" He shouted. He kicked Iggy under the table. Iggy jolted up and yelped in pain. I winced. "Wow, can't even be unconscious without getting attacked." He muttered angrily, his pale blue eyes slightly red. The two white coats set down the silver plates in front of Nudge, Iggy and I. I looked down at my plate with anxiety. What in Gods name was under there?

What?

The Eraser nodded for the whitecoats to leave. He sat down in a chair across from me, a silver platter in front of him. I finally found my voice and asked quietly, "W-what's going on? Why did you take us?" The jerk simply smiled like it was cute for a kid to ask why she had been abducted. "Just wanna play a little game, is all. Kids like games, right?" I gulped, my throat feeling like I'd ingested sand. The Eraser looked at our plates. He smirked. "Go on," he said. "Lift the covers." I looked to Nudge, her big brown eyes locking onto mine. I gave her a swift nod. I then turned to Iggy. I gently poked his arm. "Right in front, twelve o'clock." He nodded with grim understanding. We all lifted our plates.

Nudge screamed in terror, at what she saw. So did I.

Under each cover, was a small pistol. And no, not those namby-pamby Nerf water third graders shoot at each other. No, these were the real thing.

"Philadelphia Deringers," the Eraser said, running his hands lovingly over the hideous device. "The gun that killed Abraham Lincoln." I saw Iggy's face pale even more than whats healthy, and Nudge's eyes begin to tear up. "Pop quiz, kiddies" the beast said, clapping his hands together in a chipper way. "Does anyone wanna guess how Honest Abe was shot for a sucker?" I clenched my fists under the table, this madness, this..._torture_ had to stop. Now.

"Bullet through the head," Iggy ground out. "Died a few hours later. Where's my sucker?" The Eraser cackled loudly, and in a disgusting gesture, stuck his index finger in his mouth and shoved the wet digit inside Iggy's ear. Iggy's yelling for him to stop, and Nudge's crying in fear set me over the breaking point. I jumped up on the table and grabbed the gun, pointing it at the Erasers big, stupid head.

"Knock it off, or I'll shoot! _I swear to God I'll shoot!"_

* * *

"Safe to say we lost them." Max said, wiping Eraser blood off her face. She! Fang, Gazzy, and Angel were soaring through the darkening sky. Angel flew in next to Max, her young face tired and withdrawn, defeated. Max thought no six year old should feel that. "I can't sense them anywhere, Max. I'm sorry." Max saw tears run down the child's face. Max pat her blonde curls. "It's okay, sweetie, it's been a long, icky day."

Max lead her remaining Flock through a forest of trees and found an extra leafy one. "Let's crash here for now. We can continue the search first thing tomorrow morning."

Gazzy looked at Max with big blue eyes. "But, Max! What about-"

"Look, Gaz," Max said as gently and reassuringly as she could. "Iggy might be blind, but he's a mean fighter. So's Nudge. You should have seen her Jujitsu the other day."

"What about Mika?" Angel asked softly, hugging her knees to her frowned and sat back on her branch. "Good question, sweetie. Very good question."

* * *

**That was actually two chapters in one, but I decided for making you guys wait, I'd go ahead and combine. Hey, I'm generous.**


End file.
